¿Que tal si Kanako nunca se hubiera cruzado con Matsurika y Mariya?
by Tornillo-kun
Summary: Una pregunta que siempre rondo por mi cabeza desde que termine de ver el anime, ¿Como seria la vida de Kanako en Ame no Kisaki sin estar siendo atormentada por Mariya y su sirvienta? ¿Podria finalmente encontrar a su amor predestinado?


**¿Qué tal si Kanako nunca se hubiera cruzado con Matsurika y Mariya?**

**Una historia que se me ocurrió por esa simple pregunta. ¿Hubiera encontrado Kanako a su amor predestinado de no toparse con Mariya? Si es así… ¿Con quién compartiría su cuarto? ¿A dónde llevaría su pervertido lesbianismo de nunca haber conocido personalmente a Mariya? ¡Adentrémonos esta historia con un rumbo diferente! **

**Notita: Este fanfic respetará la personalidad de todos los personajes originales de la serie Maria Holic junto con su clásico humor y locuras de Miyamae Kanako. ¡Have Fun!**

* * *

En una cálida mañana una joven alta, de cabello corto azulado y grandes pechos, sale de un taxi luego de haber aparcado frente a una escuela católica prestigiosa llamada Ame no Kisaki. Parada frente a las enormes rejas, eleva una plegaria a su difunta madre en sus pensamientos…

_- Querida madre que estas en el cielo… ¡Kanako por fin ha llegado! – _Exclamaba la joven dentro de su mente con mucha satisfacción un tanto nerviosa pero decida.

_- Mamá y papá se conocieron en esta escuela… yo también buscare aquí… ¡A mi amor predestinado! _– Decidida entra en la misteriosa escuela

El enorme territorio de Ame no Kisaki hacía pensar a Kanako que si seguía el camino no se perdería pero luego de caminar diez minutos su paciencia se hacía notar menos al ver solo árbol tras árbol como el camino no tenía fin.

- Cielos… no puedo creer que no haya visto a nadie aun… m-mi pies… ugh…-El claro cansancio de Kanako por cada paso que daba y llevar una maleta lo hacia aun peor. ¡Esta es una escuela solo para chicas, ¿verdad?! ¡Esperaba ver muchas rondando por aquí!- Gritaba Kanako decepcionada y algo molesta por tener que caminar un interminable trayecto con una pesada valija.

_- No me lo imaginaba así… -_Triste la pobre joven se detuvo un momento para recuperar fuerzas mientras elevaba su cabeza al cielo. Ojala viera a alguien acercándose en mi dirección para que me ayude… una bella y hermosa alumna… que luego me mostrara la escuela y se convierta en mi mejor amiga y charlemos todos los días y fuéramos al mismo curso y tal vez fuera nueva alumna como yo y quizás nos toque el mismo dormitorio y tal vez.. y tal vez.. h-hehe.. hehehe…_ -_El suelo empezaba a pintarse de rojo mientras un cálido soplo del viento primaveral recorría su corto cabello.

- Bueno… supongo que esas cosas solo suceden en los mangas.– Suspiro la joven para luego retomar la marcha sin antes de divisar una edificación a los largo de la arboleda. ¡_AH! ¡Al fin lo encontré! ¡El paraíso! _–Sin pensarlo aceleró el paso hasta lograr llegar a lo que ella creía que era la escuela pero…

- "2do Dormitorio de Chicas de Ame no Kisaki"… ¿Eh? ¿N-no es la escuela? Entonces donde...–Ante una dubitativa Kanako una suave voz de niña la interrumpe.

- Oh hola jovencita, ¿Buscas la escuela? Este es el dormitorio de las alumnas. ¿Buscas inscribirte en Ame no Kisaki?

- A-Ah h-hola… no.. es que… ¿_E-Esta niña me llamó "jovencita"? –_Pensó confundida al ver como esta niña con orejas de gato sale desde dentro la propiedad acompañada de un perro.

La pequeña niña observa que Kanako lleva una maleta luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio.

- ¡Ah! Tú debes ser Miyamae Kanako, la nueva alumna ¿cierto?

- Eh.. eh… si… Si!

- Pues adelante Miyamae-san, te estábamos esperando. –Con una tierna sonrisa la niña abre el enorme portón dándole la bienvenida.

_- Ah… me están esperando… mis bellas doncellas… ¡Ya he llegado! _–Exclamaba la joven en su mente alucinando mil angeles abriéndole el portal al paraíso.

Ciertamente la bastedad del 2do Dormitorio de Chicas de Ame no Kisaki era algo que no dejaba de sorprender a Kanako, incluso la cantidad de cuartos que observó mientras recorria el pasillo hacia su habitación la llenaba de esperanza de poder encontrar a su amor predestinado.

- Aquí tienes Miyamae-san –La líder del dormitorio le entrega un pañuelo.

- ¿E-Eh?

- Tu nariz ha estado sangrando desde que abrí el porton Miyamae-san y está manchandome la alfombra –En tono de reniego le alcanza su pañuelo poniendo algo nerviosa a Kanako.

- ¡Ah! D-Disculpe… -Sin chistar toma el pañuelo limpiándose la nariz. Amm… Como debería dirigirme a usted… ¿Lider de dormitorio?

- ¡Si! Asi es como todos me llaman, y este es Yonakuni-san, nuestro valiente perro guardian del segundo dormitorio de chicas. –Presentando al pequeño canino que venía siguiéndolas.

Kanako mira al perro encantada y confundida con la presencia de un perro en el dormitorio

- E-Es lindo en una extraña manera. –Responde en forma de aprecio para no ofender a la líder del dormitorio.

- ¡Qué amable es! ¿Verdad Yonakuni-san?

- Por cierto líder del dormitorio, ¿Cuántos años tiene? Y… ¿Por qué usa orejas de gato? _No quería preguntar esto antes pero no puedo dejar ver esas orejitas, ¡Son hermosas!_

¡OH! ¿Es sobre mi apodo?–Eludiendo las preguntas responde de inmediato. ¡Ah es cierto! Tú quieres un nombre más amigable por el cual llamarme, ¿Verdad? Está bien, puedes llamarme Jefa o Dios.

- ¿D-Dios?

- Sip, el puesto de Líder del Dormitorio es por elecciones, por lo tanto… **"traición" significa "muerte"**. –Con un tono sepulcral termina la conversación dejando algo temblorosa a Kanako. Ya no tienes mas preguntas, ¿Verdad? Si las tienes pregúntaselas a tu compañera de dormitorio.

_- ¡¿M-Mi compañera?! -_Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en frente de la puerta de lo que sería su habitación compartida.

- ¡Ishima-san abra la puerta por favor! –Las supuestas orejas de gato que llevaba puesta la líder del dormitorio se agitaban mientras tocaba la puerta ante la mirada de sorpresa y encanto de Kanako.

_- ¡Esas orejas! ¡Esas lindas orejitas se están moviendo!_

- Buen dia Lider del Dormitorio, ¿Ella es mi nueva compañera de cuarto? –Una joven alta de aspecto maduro con cabello corto similar al de Kanako abre la puerta.

- Sipi, ella es Miyamae Kanak… - ¡_ES UNA BELLEZA! _–Kanako gritó de felicidad en su mente que casi se le salen esas palabras de elogio por la boca.

- M-M-Mucho gusto!

- Soy Ishima Ryuken, encantada de conocerte Kanako-kun –Saludó de forma cortes y amigable.

- Ishima-san es un año mayor que tú Miyamae-san –Agregó la líder del dormitorio

_- Ella es mas grande que yo… Pensar que seré compañera de tan hermosa chica y pasaremos el tiempo en la misma habitación juntas, solas, ¡Todos los días!_

- E-entonces… ¿Ishima-sama? ¿S-Sempai?

- Bueno hehe… creo que me avergüenza un poco ser llamada así hehehe… -Respondió un poco sonrojada.

_- Woh... es más alta que yo… ¡Y es tan encantadora! ¿E-Eh? _–Kanako ve como su compañera extiende su brazo para darle la mano. _¡! ¿¡Q-Quiere darme su mano?! … ¡NO! No debo precipitarme, no debo pensar en milagros, es solo un saludo, quiere ser amigable… ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? P-Pero… ¡Pero! –_Tratando de mantener la calma como nunca en su vida estrecha su mano con la de Ryuken. _Ah… que mano tan adorable… tan suave y delicada… siento que irradia de bondad desde su alma… siento su calidez llegar hasta mi corazón… subiendo por mi garganta… pasando por mis labios… hasta… mi… na… riz…_

BRRRROOOOFFFFF!

No soportando más la presión, un géiser de sangre es disparado por sus fosas nasales quedando Knockout en suelo.

- ¡¿AAhh?! ¡Kanako-kun! –Grito sorprendida Ishima-sempai embarrada en sangre nasal.

- Auuuuu… -Suspiro "Dios" al ver la sangre en la alfombra. Miyamae-san ¿Por qué quieres morir tan joven?

**Hasta aquí llegamos con el primer capitulo jejeje, este fue un capitulo introductorio y como verán tiene mucha similitud con la serie aun dejando a Mariya de lado. Pero lo mejor apenas empieza, si gustan que siga esta historia háganmelo saber en los comentarios y con gusto les traeré otro loco capitulo un poco más extenso jejeje. Saludos!**


End file.
